


Ennui (La Ronde in Four-Four Time)

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is bored, Sirius is randy, Lily is naughty, and Remus just wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui (La Ronde in Four-Four Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. Written for Remix/Redux II. Remix of **Ennui** by prillalar. Most of James and Sirius's dialogue in the first two sections is hers.

_James_

"Come on, Lily. Please?" Lily bites her lip to keep from smiling. He can tell she's close to giving in, so he pushes. He always pushes just a little too far, enjoying the way her fair skin flushes and her eyes flash -- in amusement nowadays, instead of anger. "You know you want to."

"Not if you were the last man on earth, James Potter." She laughs and tosses her hair; he admires the exaggerated sway of her hips as she walks away.

He knows she's just playing the game to play, and that's all right. Nobody is better at games than he; he'll win her in the end.

But right now, he needs someone else to play with, so he heads back to Gryffindor Tower.

He bounces onto Sirius's bed, where Sirius is lying, apparently asleep. James pokes him in the stomach. "I'm bored."

Sirius doesn't open his eyes. "Piss off."

"No." James punches his shoulder.

"James--"

"Come on, Sirius. Please?" Another swat.

Sirius sits up, grumbling. "What do I have to do to make you stop?"

James grins and pounces.

***

_Sirius_

They wrestle, and Sirius feels it, the way he always does, the hot rush of desire that makes his heart race and his cock harden.

It's not James so much as it is another warm, strong body rubbing against his, all planes and angles, and the surprisingly soft skin of belly and thighs. Neither of them have ever cared much about who the body belonged to, but that's changed recently, and Sirius knows now each time could be the last time he and James do this together, that more often than not these days, James is wishing he were with Lily.

Sirius is surprisingly okay with that.

He pins James, knees on either side of his hips.

"Hands off, you fairy," James says, laughing, undoing Sirius's fly. "You're just trying to ravish me."

"I hardly think I fancy you," Sirius says, breathless with laughter and the feel of James's callused fingers on his cock, even as he leans forward and starts rocking his hips. "You're far too conceited."

"You do," James replies, now unfastening his own trousers so they can move against each other with nothing in between. "You want me."

"I'm too good for you," Sirius says, unbuttoning James's shirt and pushing it down his arms so he can run his hands over James's chest.

Sirius gasps as James thrusts up and rolls them over. He looks down at Sirius with a wicked grin.

"Oh, you know you want it."

"Cocky bastard," Sirius says, hands cupping James's arse now, pushing him closer instead of away.

"See? You want it."

He can feel James's cock, hot and hard, sliding against his. He grins. "I'm not the only one."

They rub against each other frantically, and Sirius can feel the tension building up inside; then he's coming, eyes closed, body straining and shaking beneath James's.

"Gerroff," he says when James has finished. "Or we'll end up glued together, and I really don't want to explain that to Peter."

James laughs and rolls off him.

They lie on their backs, languid and sticky, staring at the ceiling, and James says, "You were panting for it."

"It was pity. I took pity on your pathetic loneliness."

"Advantage," James says and he hits Sirius again. "You took advantage of my fragile emotional state."

"I took advantage of _you_?" Sirius replies incredulously. "You're mental."

Sirius hears it first, footsteps approaching in the hallway. The quick cleaning spell he casts doesn't remove the smell of sex from the air, but there's nothing they can do about that.

Peter pushes his way into the room, arms filled with books.

"I'm never going to pass this Arithmancy exam," he says, seemingly oblivious to the overly casual way James and Sirius are lounging, each on his own bed now. "Where's Remus?"

***

_Lily_

His hands are warm on her skin, warm and gentle, though his mouth is hot and wild. Remus has been never shy about using his teeth. Lily thinks he wants her to be afraid, but she isn't.

The first time he kissed her, maneuvering her against the bookshelves in a deserted corner of the library, dust dancing in the air around them, she just kissed him back, a furious clash of lips and teeth and tongues, and a rush of wet heat between her legs.

When she pushed him away she'd said, "I thought you fancied boys."

He'd looked baffled for a moment, as though the idea had never occurred to him. She later learned that he'd never thought fancying boys meant he couldn't also fancy girls.

Strangely, she'd never thought he'd fancied _her_ , and she still isn't sure he does, but it doesn't actually matter. She's sure he knows that lately, when he's moving inside her, she's imagining black hair instead of brown, hazel eyes instead of amber, though she hasn't said anything yet.

They still sneak off together to the Prefects' bathroom after Prefects' meetings, because this way she can be naughty without actually breaking any rules, and she can have sex without hurting anyone. Because Remus doesn't fancy her, nor she him, they can have their bit of fun without worrying. She appreciates that.

It's their secret, and she's discovered that Remus likes secrets; he has a lot of them and keeps them close, even from her.

Remus lifts her -- he is surprisingly strong considering how frail he looks sometimes -- and she wraps her legs around his waist. The tile wall is cool against her back, but Remus is always warm, and she's already wet and aching as he pushes inside her.

He pounds into her, his lips burning a path over her shoulder, up her neck and along her jaw, before claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss as he comes.

She hasn't yet, and he slips a hand between them, thumb circling her clit until she does, her body shaking, her hands clutching his shoulders as she rides out the waves of pleasure.

She's never been afraid of him, but sometimes she's frightened of how her body responds to his. Now she worries it won't be as good with James, that part of the thrill is keeping it secret and pretending she's being naughty.

He lets her down gently; her legs tremble and her thighs ache. A hot bath would feel wonderful.

Remus anticipates her, turns on the taps, and smiles.

"You're too good to me," she says with a grin.

"Considering you're about to ditch me for one of my best friends, I'd have to agree with that," he replies wryly, stepping down into the tub. He holds out a hand, which she takes, and follows him into the warm water.

"It's not like we were serious," she says, settling between his legs and leaning back against him. "This feels _wonderful_ , by the way."

He drops a kiss onto her hair. "Yes." He sounds pleased, not angry, and she relaxes.

***

_Remus_

A few days later, Remus smiles when James comes rushing into the room and announces, "She said yes! Lily said yes!"

Remus puts his book down, "Good for you, mate," he says, and he means it.

"That's great, James," Peter says. "It's about time."

"Damn right it is." James fusses with his hair and the mirror makes tsking sounds.

"I don't think that's working, dear," the mirror says mildly, used to his hair troubles, but James laughs.

"I think she _likes_ my hair," he replies before he bounds out of the room, yelling at Peter to head down to the kitchens and bring back some butterbeer, they'll be celebrating tonight.

Peter follows him, leaving Remus alone.

He reopens his book but doesn't actually see any of the words he's looking at. He feels guilty. He's been shagging Lily since last term and even though it's over now, he feels like he betrayed James. Punished James for Sirius's sins, which have long since been forgiven, if not forgotten.

It's not like she didn't want to, and he knows James has been with other girls even while pursuing her. Not to mention his little wank sessions with Sirius that they don't know he knows about.

They think they have a secret, and he and Lily have one, too. It all evens out in the end.

As if thinking of Sirius has conjured him up, he comes barreling into the room, smelling of fresh air and grass, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashing.

"Where's James?"

"Off with Lily."

"Oh." He stops for a moment, standing in the middle of the room, and Remus can see his expression change from excited to thoughtful and then back to excited again.

He bounces onto the bed next to Remus and pulls the book out of his hands, tossing it carelessly onto the nightstand. "I'm bored," he says.

"Really."

"Really, really bored," Sirius answers, nodding eagerly. He pushes Remus down onto his back and jumps on top of him.

They tussle for a few moments, and when they're done, Sirius is straddling him, breathing heavily, eyes sparkling with mischief and something else.

"Come on, Moony," he whispers, rocking his hips. "You know you want to." Remus realizes they're both hard, and it feels very, very good when Sirius's cock rubs against his.

"Oh, what the hell." He reaches up and pulls Sirius down for a kiss.

***

_James_

James unpacks the picnic basket Peter had the house-elves put together for him, and spreads a blanket beneath his favorite tree.

Lily looks amused, but pleased, and it makes him proud that she's happy with something he did. They talk first of school business -- as Head Boy and Head Girl, they have responsibilities, and James is still accustoming himself to that fact. He thinks the Head Boy thing may be part of why Lily has finally come around -- he hasn't lost Gryffindor even half as many house points as usual, and he no longer hexes people in the corridors for fun, because he's meant to set a good example. But he's not going to question her. He's just happy she's finally agreed to do more than exchange barbs across the breakfast table and glares across the common room.

He talks of his latest Quidditch exploits for a bit, and she lets him, laughing at all the right spots. He's finally got the hang of self-deprecation, and he loves the way her laughter sounds, the way it makes her eyes dance and her nose crinkle. She's not a giggler; she laughs in loud guffaws, coral lips parted in a grin, showing even white teeth and a pink tongue that captures his attention immediately.

"Are you going to play professionally?" she asks after he relives the last goal he scored, a bit of sweet flying that tied the game up before their Seeker caught the Snitch.

He preens, because it's the first time in all the years he's known her that she's given him full credit for something he's good at.

"I could," he allows, but instead of yammering on about how great he is, he pauses and thinks for a moment. Then he looks down at his hands and tells her something only Sirius, Peter and Remus know. "I want to be an Auror," he says, his voice low and urgent. "I want to fight the Death Eaters. I want--" he breaks off, afraid he's said the wrong thing, that she'll think he's stupid or a fool.

She reaches out and puts her small, warm hand into his. "Go on."

"I want to stop people from getting hurt, and catch the people who are doing the hurting," he finishes, and when he looks at her, her eyes are full of something he's dreamed of seeing in them since he was thirteen and first noticed how green they are.

She's smiling, and her lower lip is trembling a little. Hesitantly, still afraid she might haul off and hit him the way she did when they were fifth-years and he tried to kiss her, he cups her chin in his free hand and runs his thumb along her lip. She sucks in a breath, but doesn't pull away. Her skin is soft and silky against his fingers and he can't stop touching her.

"I'm going to be a Healer," she says, and he believes it. She has the strength and determination to do whatever she pleases, and beneath her fierce façade, a gentleness he finds exceptionally appealing.

"When we're married, you won't have to work if you don't want to," he says, and then freezes, because even though he's been thinking it since he was thirteen, he can't believe he's just said it out loud.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Potter?" she says, amused. "You haven't even kissed me yet."

That's an invitation if he's ever heard one. He brushes his thumb over her cheek and leans in for a kiss. She kisses him back with enthusiasm, her tongue sliding against his, her hands tangling in his hair.

They're both breathing heavily when he pulls away, and she has a dreamy look on her face. Her lips are swollen and her hair is coming free of its barrettes, and he's never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

They both move at once, surging together for another kiss, and James realizes he'll never be bored again.

***


End file.
